


Felicity Holmes

by The_annoying_fangirl



Series: Felicity Smoak Across the Multi-verse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Felicity Has A Past, Felicity Smoak in Sherlock, Felicity is British, Oliver really needs to mind his own business, Protective John Watson, Protective Mycroft, Protective Sherlock, Sara takes everything in stride, Sherlock is protective, Uncle Sherlock, daddy Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_annoying_fangirl/pseuds/The_annoying_fangirl
Summary: Felicity Smoak has a rather interesting family





	Felicity Holmes

Felicity did not hide down in some city in the states on accident. It wasn't a random choice, no she chose Starling because no one payed attention or cared about it, yet it was still a highly corrupted and crime ridden city. It was just what she needed, after all, she grew up around crime, she wouldn't know what to do with herself if she didn't have some kind of mystery to privately solve. Of course, unlike her uncle, she never told anyone the answer, no, she'd leave that to the so called professionals. Still, it was no surprise that she got pulled into the whole 'secret, leather clad, vigilante club' within just a year and a half of being in America. She was very good at keeping secrets and digitally covering all of her tracks, needless to say, her father caught on quick.

As Sara, Diggle, and Oliver all sparred on the mats, her cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and held back a groan. She knew better than too ignore Mycroft's call. He, in all is overprotectiveness, would be livid, and likely send the goons that he always had trailing her in to get her. She definitely didn't want to explain that to Oliver. She leaned back in her chair and answered the call.

"Hello, father," she said, not bothering to cover up her British accent as the vigilantes were too wrapped up in beating each other up to notice her.

"Felicity, dear, did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" straight to the point. That was Mycroft all right. She glanced over at the mats where the sounds of bow staffs hitting each other had stopped. The crime fighters had finished and were now huffing as their abs glistened with sticky sweat. 

"No, I just didn't particularly care," she replied, going back to her fake accent.

"Darling, you moved to the states to stay safe, helping a bunch of foolish, ungreatful, vigilantes defeats the purpose," he said.

"Wrong, I came to the states to get away from the attention that comes with being a Holmes in London." she said under her breath.

"Still, your uncle and I aren't down there to protect you, Felicity,"

"Dad, I don't need you to protect me and if I did, you have your minions constantly tailing me so it's not exactly an issue," she sighed, rubbing at her head, irritated.

"Are you sure about that? You can't even make your own decisions down there," he said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Executive Assistant. You are much to smart for a lowly job like that, Darling,"

"You know I took that job for Oliver. I mean, not for Oliver. I don't care about Oliver. I mean obviously I do, but not like that. I'm not going to give up a good career for a guy. Which I kind of did, but it's not like that. It's too protect people. Like you and Sherlock do." she rambled. Mycroft used to hate it when she rambled when she first moved in with him as a young teenager, but he had become accustomed to it and began to find it endearing since then.

"If you want to help people like your uncle and I, then there are plenty of jobs I can get you down in London that you would enjoy," he said.

"Right where you can control my ever move," she huffed with a eye roll. At this point, her team was approaching her desk but she was so wrapped up in her conversation, she wasn't paying attention.

"It's not like that, darling, I just want to keep you safe," he insisted.

"I'm not a China doll. I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Do you not remember the whole Moriarty ordeal? Or when I went with Sherlock for two years tearing apart his circle of crime? I don't need protection," she growled, throwing her free arm in the air in exasperation.

"I just worry about you," he said. She sighed. There were only three people in the world that Mycroft had sentiment for, and that was her aunt and uncle and herself.

"I know, but I'm fine," she said, voice much softer.

"I suppose I should let you go, I have business to attend to," he said after a minute. She nodded.

"Goodbye, Father," she said.

"Goodbye, love," he replied. With that he hung up.

"Don't ask," she pointed to Oliver, who already had his mouth open, prepared to pepper the faux blonde with nosy questions. Sara and Diggle took this easily, both knowing that it was none of their business if she didn't want to talk about. Oliver, however, had never understood privacy when it came to his IT girl and always expected answers. 

"You sounded pretty upset there. Who's Moriarty?" he asked. She squinted, going back over the conversation in her head, trying to figure out when she had said that man's name. Oliver didn't miss the way she grimaced and scowled. She thought carefully about her next words, before making a decision. 

"My Island," she said. His face hardened and he nodded. Island was the word to use when you didn't want to talk about something. 

~~~

"Felicity, Mycroft tells me you've been made into an executive assistant," Sherlock Holmes in all his arrogant glory stormed into the office the very next day, John Watson trailing behind him. Oliver looked up and Felicity groaned, sinking in her chair. Of course when her father didn't get his way, he'd turn to Sherlock. Now, since Sherlock wasn't the type to call and keep caught up with people's lives, he didn't know much about Felicity's life I Starling. He called after the undertaking to make sure she was okay, but other than that, not much. The moment Mycroft needed someone to get to Felicity, though, of course he would use her status of coffee grabber and meeting maker to get Sherlock involved. The man may pretend to be heartless, but much like Mycroft, Felicity was the exception to this rule. No one would waste his brilliant niece's talent like that. 

"This happened several months ago, Uncle, maybe if you bothered to call you'd know this," she shrugged nonchalantly. Oliver had stood and made his way over to her the moment the angry man waltzed in. 

"Well I didn't think I'd need to worry about you doing something like this," Sherlock ran his hands through the sides of his curly hair. 

"How are you John?" Felicity looked past the drama queen at the doctor. 

"I'm well, Felicity, and how are you?" he asked stepping forward. 

"Getting by," she replied. 

"Yes, glad you all could get your pointless greetings out, now back to the situation at hand," Sherlock demanded. 

"Sorry, can I help you?" Oliver asked, the men just now noticing him. Sherlock gave him a quick once over then back to Felicity. He scoffed. 

"Of course this is about a man. You know, you never did go trough this phase as a teenager, makes since its happening now. Oliver Queen, billionaire vigilante. You must be the green arrow. You spent less time on that island than you let on. Now, Mr. Queen, please tell me why you must use my niece to fetch your coffee when she could be doing something so much more important than scheduling meetings and finding low lives late at night," he growled. Oliver's eyes narrowed. 

"Who are you?" he asked, clearly not catching the 'niece' part. 

"Sherlock Holmes," Sara and Diggle walked in, eyes wide at the famous detective in front of them. He turned, looking them up and down.

"Trained by Rash Al Ghul at the league of Assassins. Youngest of two sisters, detective for a father. Black canary." he deduced Sara. 

"Uncle, stop," Felicity barked, standing, before he could move onto Diggle. 

"Wait, your Sherlock Holmes' niece? Are you Mycroft Holmes' daughter?" Sara asked eyes wide. Felicity honestly wasn't surprised Sara knew who Mycroft Holmes was, Sara knew a lot of things she really shouldn't. 

"Yes," she sighed, irritated with her family. 

"Felicity, why are you wasting your talents with these people?" Sherlock asked. 

"It's not wasteful, Uncle. I'm helping people, hat means making sacrifices so yes, I'm here, a stupid Executive Assistant. I do not do coffee runs though. At night I help people before their murdered. It's not much different from what you do back in London so if you and dad could please shut up and bugger off I would very much appreciate it. This is my life, not yours, and I will do what I want with it. You don't know everything and you don't control everything," she snapped, abandoning her American accent and going full on British. Everyone was silent. 

"Very well," Sherlock huffed, and walked out, pouting. John rolled his eyes at his partner before turning back to Felicity. 

"It was lovely to see you dear," he said. 

"You too, John, pop by for tea before you leave," 

"Will do, I'll bring your uncle by too. He'll get over his tantrum, he hasn't had his nap yet," 

"John, you know you mustn't let him skip nap time," 

"I know, terrible mistake, goodbye love," he chuckled and waved, walking out of the office. 

"That was interesting," Sara said. Felicity rolled her eyes. 

"My entire life as a Holmes in a nutshell."

And that's how team arrow found out Felicity was the niece of a consulting detective and daughter of the British Government.


End file.
